Sesame Street Cast
center |150px|link=Sesame Street __TOC__ Humans of Sesame Street Recurring human characters on Sesame Street with tenures of five or more seasons. BobM.jpg|Bob Seasons 1 - 47|link=Bob Gordon.jpg|Gordon Seasons 1 - 47|link=Gordon Susandoes1060.jpg|Susan Seasons 1 - 47|link=Susan Hooperberternie.JPG|Mr. Hooper Seasons 1 - 14|link=Mr. Hooper Luis.jpg|Luis Seasons 3 - 47|link=Luis Soniamanzano.jpg|Maria Seasons 3 - 45|link=Maria David sesame sign.jpg|David Seasons 3 - 20|link=David Lindasigns.jpg|Linda Seasons 3 - 33|link=Linda Groverbuffy.jpg|Buffy Seasons 7 - 11|link=Buffy Olivia1186.jpg|Olivia Seasons 8 - 19|link=Olivia UncleWally.jpg|Uncle Wally Seasons 16 - 23|link=Uncle Wally Miles.v3.jpg|Miles Seasons 17 - 39|link=Miles Gina.jpg|Gina Season 19 - Season 47|link=Gina Mrhandford.jpg|Mr. Handford Seasons 21 - 29|link=Mr. Handford Gabi.jpg|Gabi Season 20 - 43|link=Gabi Savion.JPG|Savion Seasons 21 - 26|link=Savion Ruthie.jpg|Ruthie Seasons 25 - 32|link=Ruthie Carlo.jpg|Carlo Seasons 25 - 29|link=Carlo Celina.jpg|Celina Seasons 25 - 29|link=Celina Tarah.jpg|Tarah Seasons 25 - 32|link=Tarah Alan.jpg|Alan Season 30 - present|link=Alan Mrnoodle.jpg|Mr. Noodle Seasons 30 - 42, Season 47 - present|link=Mr. Noodle Marco-season42.jpg|Marco Season 37 - Season 44|link=Marco ChrisKnowings.jpg|Chris Season 38 - present|link=Chris Nitya Vidyasagar.jpg|Leela Season 39 - Season 45|link=Leela Nina.jpg|Nina Season 46 - present|link=Nina More Characters Cast list Current cast *Alan Muraoka as Alan (since 1998) *Chris Knowings as Chris (since 2007) *Suki Lopez as Nina (since 2016) *Bill Irwin as Mr. Noodle (since 1998) Former cast members *Matt Robinson as Gordon (1969-1972) *Hal Miller as Gordon (1972-1973) *Roscoe Orman as Gordon (1974-2017) *Bob McGrath as Bob (1969-2017) *Loretta Long as Susan (1969-2017) *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper (1969-1982) *Brandon Maggart as Buddy (1969-1970) *James Catusi as Jim (1969-1970) *Jada Rowland as Jennie (1969-1970) *Jaime Sánchez as Miguel (1970-1971) *Alan Arkin as Larry (1970-1971) *Barbara Dana as Phyllis (1970-1971) *Larry Block as Tom (1971-1972) *Emilio Delgado as Luis (1971-2017) *Northern Calloway as David (1971-1989) *Raúl Juliá as Rafael (1971-1972) *Charlotte Rae as Molly (1971-1972) *Panchito Gomez as Antonio (1971-1972) *Sonia Manzano as Maria (1971-2015) *Joe Ponazecki as Wally (1971-1974) *Paul Price as Ralph (1971-1974) *Chet O'Brien as Mr. Macintosh (1971-1992) *Linda Bove as Linda (1972-2003) *Malvina Reynolds as Kate (1972-1973) *Buffy Sainte-Marie as Buffy (1975-1981) *Alaina Reed as Olivia (1976-1988) *Eddie Castrodad as Piri (1984-1986) *Bill McCutcheon as Uncle Wally (1984-1992) *Alison Bartlett as Gina (1987-2017) *Gedde Watanabe as Hiroshi (1988-1990) *Leonard Jackson as Mr. Handford (1989-1990) *David L. Smyrl as Mr. Handford (1990-1998) *Ward Saxton as Mike (1989-1991) *Lillias White as Lillian (1990-1993) *Eugene Byrd as Jelani (1990-1991) *Alexis Cruz as Alex (1990-1991) *Savion Glover as Savion (1989-1995) *Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie (1993-2000) *Annette Calud as Celina (1993-1998) *Angel Jemmott as Angela (1993-1995) *Jou Jou Papailler as Jamal (1993-1995) *Carlo Alban as Carlo (1993-1998) *Miles Orman as Miles (1985-1994) *Imani Patterson as Miles (1995-2003) *Olamide Faison as Miles (2003-2009) *Desiree Casado as Gabi (1993-2012) *Rachel & Sylvae McDaniel as Kayla (1993-1995) *Tarah Schaeffer as Tarah (1993-2000) *Lonnell Williams as Lonnell (1993-1994) *Nathan Zoob as Nathan (1993-1994) *Lexine Bondoc as Lexine (1993-1998) *Randy Pearlstein as Jesse (1994-1995) *Michael Jeter as Mr. Noodle (2000-2003) *Kristin Chenoweth as Ms. Noodle (2001-2006) *Nitya Vidyasagar as Leela (2008-2015) *Ismael Cruz Córdova as Armando (2013-2015) *Kermit Love as Willy See also *''Sesame Street'' cast in other roles *''Sesame Street'' cast photos *''Sesame Street'' human recasts *''Sesame Street'' humans' alternate identities __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Sesame Street Cast